Linkara
Entrance: MORPHIN TIME! Imitating the Power Rangers, Linkara says "MORPHIN TIME!" and changes into his usual attire. Moveset Neutral B: Magic Gun Linkara fires a shot from his Magic Gun, which is a full-range projectile that explodes when it hits someone. Although it's spammable, it'll result in a negative effect on a random stat (lower damage dealt, lower knockback dealt, etc.). He's completely vulnerable during the usage of this move. The explosion it makes also affects anyone nearby. Side B: Dragon Dagger Linkara gets out his Dragon Dagger, which he keeps like an item. Pressing A makes him stab with it, dealing decent damage and knockback. Pressing B has him play it like a flute, shooting green lightning and dealing constant damage (while also removing projectiles). You can charge this bit up for more damage and projectile destruction, or use Shield to cancel the animation. Like any other item, Linkara can toss it to deal damage. Up B - Nimue Linkara calls Nimue, who shows up like a silhouette. You can move her in any direction with full freedom and no restrictions, and pressing B will make Linkara teleport to where she is. Pressing A will instead make Nimue activate a force field, which will deal damage to opponents and reflect projectiles. Down B - Continuity Alarm Linkara sounds off the continuity alarm, causing the caption "Continuity Alarm" to flash around him for a bit. It detects combos within the length of the words. Any combos sensed cause a shockwave to be sent out to the combo-dealer as long as it involves at least 3 hits on everyone's favorite comic geek. The alarm lasts for 30 seconds, then deactivates, leading to a 5-second cooldown before you can reuse this move. Final Smash - I AM A MAN! Linkara acknowledges his manhood in his usual manner and deals a hard-hitting punch to the opponent he's close to. After that, he gets an item that varies depending on who was hit. Taunts *Up Taunt: *Cocks Magic Gun* *Side Taunt: "Why would anyone find this entertaining?" *Down Taunt: "You're not taking over my show" Victory Options *Victory Option 1: "I'm glad I chose being awesome as a career!" *Victory Option 2: Linkara pulls out a sword while saying "I HAVE THE POWER!" *Victory Option 3: Linkara points his Magic Gun to the camera, saying "It's magic..." *Lose Pose: Linkara buries his face in a pillow. Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- Throws comic book upwards * Down- Sends Cybermat forward Smashes * Side- Prepares and shoots Blade Master * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- Holds opponent like comic book * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- Drops opponent on ground, then shoots bullet from Magic Gun at them Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl MAD Category:Adults Category:Real People Category:Celebrities Category:American Category:Reviewers Category:Atop the Fourth Wall Category:Male Category:That Guy with the Glasses Category:YouTube